


bathtime

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On Rachel's birthday, Jesse comes up with this awesome plan to have her wake up alone in bed, wander into the bathroom like she always does first thing after she wakes up, and find Finn and Jesse in the bathtub waiting for her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ post date: mid-March 2011. Can be read as a continuation of the other Jesse/Rachel/Finn fic(lets) I've written or alone!

On Rachel's birthday, Jesse comes up with this awesome plan to have her wake up alone in bed, wander into the bathroom like she always does first thing after she wakes up, and find Finn and Jesse in the bathtub waiting for her. 

Which would have been great, except, "I'm telling you," Jesse says, "if you accidentally knee me one more time I'm going to tie your legs together."

Finn rolls his eyes. "It's not my fault my legs are long," he says.

"And pointy," Jesse adds, so Finn slides across the bottom of the tub and sort of tackles him -- it doesn't sound like Rachel is up, anyway, and they were both getting restless and Jesse had already kicked Finn twice for almost falling asleep in the water.

So the plan is kind of ruined when fighting and sloshing water over the side of the tub turns into making-out, Finn's hands digging into Jesse's hips in the way he's had a long time to understand is Jesse's favorite thing, and Finn almost completely forgets about Rachel coming in until he hears her small gasp.

Jesse takes a little longer to realize she's there, groaning impatiently when Finn pulls away, "What -- oh," he says, sinking back against his side of the tub. "Morning, birthday girl." 

"Happy birthday," Finn chimes in, grinning and extending a hand to her. 

Rachel tilts up her chin, but she's smiling. "Happy birthday for who exactly?" she asks, leveling them both with a raised eyebrow. 

"Come in," Finn says, trying to lean forward out of the water enough to grab at her wrist, pull her towards them.

"Oh," Jesse says, when Finn slips against the side of their old curved tub and splashes water everywhere, "that's romantic."

Rachel laughs, though, slipping off her nightgown and effectively shutting up both Finn and Jesse when she slips into the tub. "So," she says, "was surprising me in the bathtub your grand birthday plan, or do I get something out of this?"

Jesse shrugs, languid and slow in the water, and Finn gets it, so he makes a noncommittal noise. "Didn't really think it through," Jesse says. 

"Nah," Finn says. 

They all sit in the water for a minute before Jesse catches Finn's eyes, sliding forward to where Rachel is sitting in the water between them, wrapping around her and kissing down her neck, her sides. 

"Better," Rachel says, commending them in the same tone of voice she uses when Finn doesn't burn the toast in the morning for them when they wake up, except when she opens her mouth again to say something Finn is sure Jesse will roll his eyes at, Finn slips his hand up her thigh and she lets out a tiny sigh instead. 

Finn grins against her neck, slipping his hand further between her thighs and watching as Jesse shifts closer to kiss the noises out of Rachel's mouth. It may be Rachel's birthday, but it's only morning, and Finn is pretty sure he's going to enjoy the day just as much as Rachel, and that Jesse is too, and he's pretty into that idea, even if he's not always into Jesse's grand plans.


End file.
